


Black Friday

by asahotazumane



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Anxiety, Enoclophobia, Fluff and Angst, M/M, Panic Attack, but mostly fluff ngl, haikyuu!! - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-29
Updated: 2016-12-29
Packaged: 2018-09-13 02:29:19
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,905
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9102493
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/asahotazumane/pseuds/asahotazumane
Summary: You couldn’t call Nishinoya Yuu a fan of crowded places, but who would say no to Black Friday shopping when you enjoy spoiling your friends? And who better to do it with than the guy that made him realize he was in fact…...really fucking gay.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys! This is actually the second version of this story that I'm writing, because the first one didn't turn out so good. That one is long gone, by the way, I'm so sorry. If you enjoyed this please let me know by leaving kudos and comments! Let me know if there's anything I can improve upon as well! I love you all!!
> 
> \-- Anna

It was four in the morning, barely light outside, and for some reason Nishinoya was standing outside the front door of the Azumane household with two steaming cups of coffee in his hands.

 

Of course, he wouldn’t _dare_ to be there if he had not known that Asahi’s parents were out of town until Christmas.

 

The only reason that he was there in the first place is because Asahi needed help with Black Friday shopping, because apparently, he had never gone.

 

You couldn’t really call Noya a fan of Black Friday shopping. Or crowded places, to be more specific. The faint memory of a young Nishinoya Yuu getting lost in a crowded mall crossed his mind, along with the horrible feeling of being suffocated. Since then, Noya hasn’t necessarily _avoided_ crowded places, but you certainly wouldn’t find him at a sold out concert. Brushing the memory aside, he decided to focus on the task at hand.

 

Noya wouldn't even be attempting to do this today if it weren't for the fact that Asahi just so happened to be the guy that made Noya realize that he was gay in his first year of high school. Naturally he's had a huge crush on him since then, but he hopes he hasn't been too obvious about it. Stolen glances in the club room and during volleyball practice may add up. 

 

Since Asahi likely had no idea what to do, it was also likely that he didn’t know the unholy hour one would have to wake up at to get to stores before the lines became too long, or before the place got too crowded.

 

This was going to be a fun morning.

 

Noya had known Asahi long enough to know that there was always a spare key taped on the inside of the mailbox. Despite their difference in age, the two had grown very fond of each other through volleyball. He put the coffee down, unlocked the door as quietly as possible and tiptoed up the stairs to Asahi’s bedroom.

 

Finding himself standing outside a door once again, he pushed the door open with his hip and positioned himself in front of Asahi’s bed, where the giant was sound asleep. Noya knew it would be a difficult task to get him to wake up, which is why he came prepared. Placing the cups of coffee on Asahi’s desk, he pulled out a wireless speaker from his sweatshirt pocket and connected it to his phone. Noya already had a song in mind, so he turned the volume to the loudest setting, placed it on Asahi’s nightstand, took a seat on top of Asahi’s desk next to the coffee, and pushed play.

 

_“Let the bodies hit the floor…let the bodies hit the floor… let the bodies hit the floor… let the bodies hit the…”_

 

Noya covered his ears as best he could.

 

“. _...FLOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOR!_ ”

 

Asahi shot up from his bed, grabbed the speaker, and threw it against the wall, resulting in its immediate death, all in the span of two seconds. Once the music stopped, he looked around the room for the culprit and spotted his small friend doubled over on the floor in laughter. Asahi grabbed the pillow nearest to him and chucked it at Noya, sending him flying backwards as he was getting up, which only made him laugh harder.

 

“What are you doing in my house so early? _How did you get in?!”_ whispered Asahi as if the entire neighborhood had not just been woken up by the previous disturbance. Noya fished the key out of his pocket and tossed it on the bed.

 

“You should really find another hiding spot for your key, dude.” Noya sat down on the edge of the bed and looked at his still sleepy friend. “I hope you know that me waking you up like this was absolutely necessary for the following reasons: you are _quite literally_ the hardest person to wake up on this planet, and because we need to get to the mall at least an hour before opening to beat the crowds.” Asahi blinked a few times, processing this information.

 

“Noya,” he grumbled. “The mall doesn’t open until eight. _It is four in the morning and I hate you.”_ With that, he slumped back on his bed and flipped over, burying his face into the pillow. His loose hair flew in all different directions. Noya grabbed the coffee off of the desk, lifted up Asahi’s shirt just enough to reveal part of his back, and placed the hot cup on the exposed skin.

 

“...Is that coffee?” mumbled Asahi into his pillow, blowing a lock of air out of his eyes to get a better look.

 

“Black,” responded Noya, handing the cup to his now upright friend, who accepted it gratefully.

As Noya took a sip of his own (still very hot) coffee, he was forced to witness the event that took place before his very eyes.

 

Asahi removed the lid of his coffee cup and fucking _chugged it_ , not taking more than a few seconds to completely drain the contents of the cup.

“Ow,” he said, looking into the empty cup longingly. Looking back up, he noticed that Noya was staring at him. “I’ve been doing this every day since I was a first year.” he said, completely serious. Noya continued to stare.

 

“I knew you were some kind of unearthly creature the second I found out you took your coffee black, you sicko,” chuckled Noya. He finished the last of his coffee and threw his empty cup at the garbage can. He missed, and it ended up landing on Asahi’s desk. Asahi cleared his throat, and was somehow able to throw his cup in such a way that knocked both cups into the garbage can.

 

Noya glared at him through the corner of his eye and tackled Asahi, ending up sitting on his chest. “Asahi-san,” panted Noya as he leaned in close until his mouth was aligned with Asahi’s ear. His heart was practically breaking his ribs at this point, frantically beating against his chest. “I hate you,” he whispered. Noya jumped off his chest, walked to the doorway, and pointed at Asahi. “If you’re not outside and ready to go in five minutes, I’m gonna stand on your car and start singing love songs until I wake up all your neighbors.” He bounded out the door and set his timer for five minutes as soon as he made it to the car.

 

Not even a minute passed before Noya noticed that Asahi was walking towards him.

 

“I literally just put a sweater on over my pajamas and brushed my teeth,” Asahi chuckled after  noticing how confused Noya looked. “Black Friday shopping isn’t exactly a formal occasion, is it?” He continued. Glancing at Asahi’s sweats and sneakers, he suddenly felt overdressed in his own jeans and t-shirt. Brushing it off, he followed Asahi to the car parked in the driveway and hopped inside the passenger seat.

 

As soon as Asahi shut the driver side door, he glanced over at Noya in the passenger seat and pulled out his phone. Noya noticed him tap in some numbers and place the phone to his ear.

 

“Who are you calling this early in the morning?” asked Noya, looking more confused by the second.

 

“The police.”

 

“ _Why?!”_

 

“I’m pretty sure you’re breaking the law by not being the proper height and weight to sit in the front seat,” sputtered Asahi through a badly concealed laugh. Noya punched him not-so-lightly in the arm, which only further set Asahi off.

“Keep laughing and I’ll start banging on the windows so that people think you kidnapped me,” retorted Noya. Asahi shut up immediately. He pulled out of the driveway and began driving towards the nearest shopping mall.

 

“Okay,” said Asahi. “What’s the plan for today?” Noya pondered this for a moment.

 

“Step one,” answered Noya, holding up a single finger. “We’re going to get to the mall as fast as humanly possible to avoid getting stuck in a giant crowd.”

 

“Step two,” He held up a second finger and pulled out a list of stores from his pocket. “We’re going to hit these stores in this _exact order.”_ At this, Asahi raised his hand slightly, keeping his eyes on the road. “Yes, Asahi?”

 

“Why are we hitting those stores in that order?” Noya was fully prepared to answer that question.

 

“The first store on this list is the first one on the south side of the building,” he began, feeling smarter by the second. “Each store listed after is just the order of the locations of the stores leading to the other side of the building. This will let us hit more stores in less time, still leaving us time to get something to eat before the crowd starts rolling in.” Asahi was silent for a moment, impressed at the detail put into Noya’s plan. When the silence surrounding the two became deafening, Noya flicked on the radio, surprised to hear classical piano coming from the speakers.

 

Noya turned to look at Asahi with the most pained expression he could muster.

 

“That’s my mom’s favorite station,” explained Asahi. “Since I’m always giving her rides, I don’t even bother changing it anymore. My favorite station is preset to number one though, if you wanna see if it’s any better.” They were able to catch the chorus of both of their favorite songs.

 

_“Carry on my wayward son!_

_There’ll be peace when you are done._

_Lay your weary head to rest,_

_Don’t you cry no more!”_

 

Asahi quickly looked over at the other boy only that he was violently playing the air guitar in time with the music. Chuckling to himself, he turned back to the road.

 

The sound of brakes slamming down pierced through the air with a screech. Asahi instinctively threw his arm over Noya, keeping him from flying forward.

 

In their excitement over the song, neither of them noticed the car stopped in the middle of the road until it was almost too late. Who would have thought there would be any other cars this early in the morning?

 

“Are you okay?” gasped Noya, clutching Asahi’s arm to his chest to ground himself. Asahi’s mouth was pressed into a thin line as he pulled over to the side of the road.

 

He felt Asahi pull his arm away, but didn’t notice that he had left the car until the door slammed so loud it almost broke the windows. Noya scrambled out of the car after him, completely prepared to jump on him to keep him from doing anything stupid. He jumped in front of his friend and made it to the car first.

 

Noya peered into the driver side window and was met with the sight of a rather large man frantically tugging at his necktie, covered in the remains of what looked to be a burger. Asahi rushed forward and shoved Noya out of the way. He rapped his knuckles on the driver side window to get the attention of the continuously reddening man.

 

The man turned to look at Asahi and pointed to the door, presumably asking him to open it.  At this point the man was clutching his neck with such force that the boys thought he was trying to strangle himself.  

 

Half a second later, the boys realised what was happening.

 

The man was choking.

 

Asahi swung the car door open and reached around the man to unbuckle his seatbelt.  It took the combined strength of him and Noya to get the man up out of his seat. Asahi wrapped his arms around the man and began performing the Heimlich maneuver. After a second, a large chunk of what was once burger meat came flying out of the man’s mouth. For the next minute or so, nobody moved; not even Noya, who wasn’t able to help much at all. Finally, the man spoke up.

 

“You boys saved my life today,” whispered the man, leaning heavily against his car. “I’m sorry if I inconvenienced you in any way.”

 

“It was no trouble at all sir,” gasped Asahi, shaking the man’s hand. He was breathless. After all, he lifted a man twice his size out of a car.

 

“I would recommend that you pull over to the side of the road next time though,” added Noya. “My friend and I almost crashed into you.” The man’s eyes widened.

 

“Oh dear, I’m terribly sorry,” pleaded the man, grabbing Noya’s hand.  “I panicked as soon as I realised I couldn’t breathe. Thank you again for your help boys.” He stepped back and walked back towards his car. He stopped when he made it to the door and pulled out his wallet. “Please allow me to pay you for your kindness. I nearly cost you both your lives and you saved mine anyways.” Noya eagerly stepped forward, but Asahi stopped him.

 

“Please sir, don’t insult us,” chuckled Asahi, shaking the man’s hand once again. We’re glad to have been able to help you. Please stay safe.” With that, the boys made their way back to the car. It wasn’t until the man had driven away that Asahi noticed that the man had slipped him a hundred dollar bill.

 

By the time the boys got back to the car, it was already 6:38. They had lost a little over an hour, and there was likely already a large amount of people at the mall by now. Noys tried to keep this thought from unsettling him, and glanced over at Asahi, who had his head glued to the steering wheel.   


“I bet you didn’t think you were going to be saving someone’s life today, did ya?” questioned Noya, snickering just a bit. Asahi kept his head on the steering wheel, taking deep breaths. Noya placed a hand on his back. “Asahi-san, are you okay?” Asahi looked over at Noya.

 

“Noya,” stammered Asahi. “I could have lost you if we had crashed.” Noya’s breath caught in his chest. “I would have been at fault for that. Then when I went to curse out this guy, I ended up saving his life. What would have happened if both of you had died?” In that moment, Noya grabbed Asahi’s face, and pressed his forehead against his own.

 

“Asahi,” whispered Noya. Asahi’s eyes were glued to the floor.  “ _Look at me.”_

Rather reluctantly, Asahi’s eye’s made their way up to Noya’s. “I’m here. I’m right here and I’m not going anywhere. I’m still alive.” The sound of a motorcycle passing snapped them out of their thoughts and they broke apart. Noya still felt the heat on his face and hoped Asahi hadn’t noticed.

 

They made it to the mall at 7:10, and the parking lot was close to being full. It seemed as though many other thought the same way as Noya, since all the parking spaces at the north and south ends of the mall were taken. Once again, Noya tried his best to push down the anxiety that was running up and down his spine.

 

“It’s okay Asahi,” said Noya. “We can start in the middle and work our way outwards.” They stepped out of the car and made their way to the main entrance. Noya was surprised to see that there was no line to get in, considering that the mall didn’t open for another hour. As they approached the door, Noya noticed a large flyer plastered over it. It read:

 

**_Special Black Friday Mall Hours!_ **

 

**_5:30 A.M - 11:59 P.M_ **

 

_It’s okay Noya,_ He thought to himself. _There’s probably not that many people inside anyway,_

 

“...Noya?” asked Asahi. He had been so lost in thought that he hadn’t even noticed that Asahi was trying to get his attention.

 

“Hm?” answered Noya, still a bit out of it. “Yeah sorry, let’s go, Asahi-san!” He grabbed Asahi by the arm and dragged him inside the mall. There were more people than Noya had originally anticipated, but it wasn’t any more crowded than the hallways of his high school. They made a beeline for the sports store that was near the entrance, because a majority of the people who would be receiving gifts were on the volleyball team.

 

After a few hours, the boys had managed to buy at least one thing for each of their friends, and even managed to get themselves something as well.

 

“Ready to go, Asahi?” asked Noya. He looked up at his friend who was staring longingly into the giant mass of people near the food court.

 

“Can we get something to eat before we leave?” asked Asahi. “It’s kind of a long drive, and all I had for breakfast this morning was coffee.” Once more, Noya looked at the crowd of people, but decided that it couldn’t hurt to test his fear for a friend.

 

“Sure thing, Asahi-san!” cheered Noya, trying to sound more confident than he felt. They made their way to the crowd and Asahi looked around to see if there was any better way to get inside without being trampled to death. After a minute or two, Asahi approached Noya.

 

“Noya, we’re gonna have to split up.” shouted Asahi. “I’ll get us some smoothies and you can pick out whatever food you want. Meet me back here when you’re done!” Noya barely had time to process his sentence before Asahi was off and running.

 

“Asahi-san, wait!” cried Noya, running after him through a gap he found in the crowd. By the time he pushed his way into the pack, Asahi was long gone. Looking around, he saw no sign of him. A bunch of taller teenagers shoved past him. He heard mutters of “Watch it, shorty!” He tried to make his way back to where they were supposed to meet back up, but all he saw when he looked around was the chests and shoulders of other shoppers. He decided that he would just go to the nearest food kiosk and get them food. Surely, that would distract him enough to be able to find Asahi calmly. Everywhere he went, however, was ridiculously crowded. 

 

With every step he took, the food court seemed to be getting more and more crowded. More and more loud. More and more uncomfortable.

 

Noya felt a twinge in the pit of his chest, but shoved it aside. He had to find Asahi first. He picked a random direction and started walking, only to be met with the sweaty, sticky back of another shopper. The much larger man turned around to face Noya.“I-I’m so sorry, sir. I--” Noya didn’t even get a chance to finish his sentence before he was being shoved backwards onto the ground. The anxiety that Noya has been pushing down all day was finally starting to rise up. He continued to push the feeling down until he couldn't any longer. He was still lookng for Asahi. Where was Asahi? 

 

There was a funny feeling in Noya’s chest. He just knew that in that moment he needed Asahi with him. But he wasn't there. Why wasn't he there? Why couldn't he find him? Asahi wasn't supposed to leave him. He was afraid. 

 

His breath was coming in short bursts. “Stop it,” he muttered to himself. Why was everyone taking all the oxygen? All the air in the world seemed to be gone. There was none left for him. Everyone took it away. 

 

“Stop it!” he said a little louder. Everyone was getting taller and taller. Their heads were touching the ceiling. He tried to lift himself up to find Asahi. Noya’s knees buckled out from under him. This time he didn’t bother getting up.   


“STOP IT!” he was yelling at this point. A few shoppers turned to look at him. “STOP TAKING MY AIR! LET ME BREATHE!” Tears were streaming down his face. “ASAHI-SAN!” He couldn’t breathe. He was pulling at his hair, trying to wake himself up. His hair was slick with sweat.

“ _GIVE ME BACK MY AIR!”_

  
A crowd was forming around Noya. People were beginning to pull out their phones. He was trapped.

 

“ _Everybody move!”_

 

People were being practically thrown to the ground as someone pushed their way through the crowd.

 

It was Asahi.

\----------

 

Asahi was paying for his drinks when he heard a familiar voice yelling somewhere in the crowd. At first he thought it was Noya, but he couldn’t hear it well enough to be able to tell. The crowd behind him was thinning and seemed more dense near the commotion. He didn’t think much of it until--

 

“ _ASAHI-SAN!”_

 

Asahi threw the money at the cashier and bolted towards the ever growing throng of people in the center of the food court. “Everybody move!” he shouted. Surprisingly, he didn’t care that people were falling to the ground as he ran through.

 

At the center of the crowd was Nishinoya Yuu, gripping his hair and sobbing. Asahi practically threw himself onto the ground next to him. He placed his hands over Noya’s and pressed their foreheads together.

 

“Noya, I’m going to need you to look at me.” Noya looked up, not having to go far to meet his gaze. Tears continued to stream down his face. His breaths were shaky. It pained Asahi to see his friend like this, but he knew he had to keep his composure if he was ever going to get Noya to calm down. “Try taking a deep breath for me, okay? Can you do that?” Noya visibly inhaled, but wasn’t able to keep up without hyperventilating. Asahi decided that the middle of the mall was not the place to console his friend. In an effortless movement, he swept his friend off the floor and held him bridal style. Noya buried his face in the crook of Asahi’s neck.

 

Asahi made his way back out of the crowd. A few began to applaud, but he glared them down. Seeing as Noya was still sobbing, he decided to try one last thing.

 

“ _Carry on my wayward son,”_ he sang.

“ _There’ll be peace when you are done._

_Lay your weary head to rest,”_

 

He felt Noya’s breathing even out.

 

“ _Don’t you cry no more.”_

\----------

 

Noya didn’t realise he had fallen asleep until he woke up in Asahi’s car. The second he opened his eyes he saw that Asahi was staring intensely at him.

 

“...Is everything okay Asahi-san? When did I fall asleep?” He saw Asahi take a deep breath.

 

“Noya, I don’t know if you remember any of this, but you had a pretty bad panic attack back in the mall,” began Asahi. “I’m so sorry I did that to you.” Noya stopped him there.

 

“‘ _I?’_ Asahi, you had nothing to do with this, _”_ explained Noya. “What happened was--”

 

“Noya, what happened was I left you alone in a crowd after you woke me up early to _avoid_ the crowds. This whole day you were planning around getting stuck in crowds and I--” Noya grabbed his face and slammed their lips together to shut him up. It was rough and their teeth clanked together, but it was perfect. They broke apart, but their foreheads never separated.

 

“Let’s skip Black Friday next year.” whispered Noya. This time is was Asahi who initiated the kiss. They melted into each other, grabbing each other’s hands. They didn’t break apart for a long time, but when they did, it was just as good.

  
  



End file.
